Co je to za hru?
První seznámení League of Angels je MMORPG brownserová hra s modelem Free to Play/F2P. Hra je zdarma, platí se pouze za možnost koupě lepšího vybavení nebo výhod. Důraz je kladen na PVE souboj hráč proti PC, ale LoA nabízí několik PvP miniher. PvP (neboli hráč proti hráči) je zastoupen především možností a porážet ostatní hráče například v Aréně nebo v Clash of Might/Střety síly. Než začnete hrát League of Angels, zkráceně LoA je zdarma a tedy nemusíte platit ani korunu, ale pokud si rádi připlatíte za něco extra, tak to hra umožňuje. Můžete si tedy koupit například speciální vybavení, extra anděla nebo kostým. Případně si můžete zakoupit různé výhody, které F2P hráči nemají, například odstranění cooldownů u her atp. Hra rovněž umožňuje stát se VIP členem na různých úrovních, odměnou jsou bonusy nebo suroviny navíc. Platí se převodem na účet tvůrců. Protože tato hra je brownserová, tedy hraje se v prohlížeči, nemusíte nic stahovat a rovnou se pustit do hraní. Pro ty, kteří nechtějí hrát přes prohlížeč a hru by rádi spouštěli v počítači je zde možnost stažení Micro Klienta, který se nainstaluje do PC a pak už jen stačí hru spustit přes ikonu klienta, který funguje jako aplikace hry. Pro hraní této hry je ovšem nutné založit si účet u stránky, na které chcete hrát, Pro GTArcade je možnost přihlásit se s pomocí účtu Google, Facebooku nebo třeba Twitteru, ale i klasicky přes Váš email. Hru lze hrát přes většinu webových stránek s online hrami, hlavní stránku lze nalézt zde . Na výběr jsou servery pro US East/Východní Ameriku (GMT-5 hodin), US West/Západní Ameriku (GMT-8), Europe/Evropa (GMT) a Oceanic/pásmo Oceánie (GMT+10), pro Českou republiku a Slovensko jsou nejblíže časově servery pro Evropu, kdy je pro nás GMT+1 hodina. Hlavní principy hry Jako ve většině podobných her plníte hlavní Questy//Úkoly zadáváné NPC postavami (těmi vytvořenými počítačem), kde proházíte různé světy, za které dostanete buď Exp/Zkušenosti, Zlato za které nakoupíte věci, materiál na výrobu zbraní nebo Holy Crystal/Svaté krystaly, které se používají na Evoluci Andělů. Součástí jsou ale i různé minihry, za které můžete dostat další věci potřebné ke zvýšení Battle Ratingu. Battle Ratting/B.R. je souhrnem bonusů ze všeho co vlastníte a označuje jak moc jste silní v boji. Jedna z výhod této hry spočívá také v tom, že nemůžete nikdy zemřít, třeba pro prohraném souboji. Součástí herního světa jsou také Special Events/Speciální události, které jsou náhodně vybírány a můžete v nich získat speciální věci, např. Anděla, Vybavení... LoA je možné hrát jako Muž/Male nebo Žena/Female a vybrat si můžete ze tří povolání: Mág/Mage, Lučištník/Archer a Bojovník/Warrior. Mág funguje dává vysoké poškození a využívá magii/MATK, Lučištník je na tom podobně ale poškození dává fyzické/PATK a má vysoký Kritický úder/CRIT a HIT a Bojovník kromě fyzického poškození funguje také jako Tank, a má vyšší obranu/DEF. Kromě hlavního hrdiny budete mít příležitost rekrutovat bojovníky z Taverny. Ti jsou rozdělení do čtyřech hlavních tříd: Melee tank/Ochránce, který má vysokou DEF, Hunter/Lovec, s vysokým procentem HIT a CRIT , Rouge/Tulák je v podstatě Lovec využívající jinou zbraň nebo Mage/Mág dávající MATK. Každá třída má také různé typy, dle toho, jak a na koho hrdina útočí. Maximálně můžete mít v partě kromě hlavního hrdiny 4 bojovníky. Kromě hrdinů Vás také budou celou hrou provázet Andělé, kteří Vám přidají nějaký ten bonus a když je situace velmi vyhrocená, dokáží vyvolat mocný útok. Každý Anděl má jiný útok a dává jiné bonusy, později se setkáte také s funkcí Guardian Angel/Anděl Strážný, která vám umožní využít více Andělů najednou. Andělé mají rovněž moc posílit aurou všechny bojovníky v Partě, to se projevuje zesílením některých dovedností např. MATK, DEF atp. Součástí vašeho hrdiny se stane také Mount/Kůň, kterého můžete rovněž trénovat a Fairy, která dává drobný bonus, ale je spíše pro okrasu. Trénovat lze nejen Anděly, Koně a Hrdiny, ale lze vylepšovat i zbraně a brnění a jak budete postupovat v levelech, budete získávat stále lepší vybavení. Sem patří Zbraň (Luk, Hůl, Dýka nebo Meč, dle třidy), brnění, helma, prsten a boty. Každý kus vybavení má jiné bonusy. Kategorie:Základní Info